


Predestination

by AjWritesHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjWritesHere/pseuds/AjWritesHere
Summary: Moved to another world, another era. Would you make your way back home? Or would love and humanity's sake will make you stay? Figure it out.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Predestination

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on my second fic, the thematic is very similar to the other one I posted here, but this fic is intended to be shorter and simpler!  
> If you wanna read more of my jobs, you can visit my Tumblr: aj-writes-here https://aj-writes-here.tumblr.com/

Today was a year since the day you had arrived at that weird place. And in one year, you were able to become a fully functional soldier, being one of the strongest in the group, and certainly no one could believe how you managed to become Squad Leader in such a little amount of time. Well, you should blame your previous training. Or the pieces of knowledge that it left you, even the muscular memory. 

But wait a second.

How did all of this happen? A short flashback should help set things clearer. 

_ Working as a teacher, training every day next to your boyfriend and best friend, and hanging out with your brainy friends seemed to be the perfect match, as if things were predestinated to occur the way they did. That day things were weird, to start with, the window was blowing cold in the hottest day of the year, there were no birds on the sky, and not a single mail notification on your phone. _

_ Things then started as they should, you kiss your boyfriend goodbye and left, heading straight to your job. The day was quiet, the students of your last class had an exam to do, but in the middle of the time given, a bunch of birds crashed on the big windows, catching everyone's attention. As if things couldn't go weird enough. The classroom was evacuated to a safer one, and the examed was postponed to the next week. Things felt weird, as an incomplete puzzle, that hint in your heart was screaming something at you but you couldn't tell what it was. Were you going to be robbed? Crashed by a car? It was hard to tell, but thanks to those feelings you decided it was better to keep an eye open to everything, be more cautious than the usual was not a bad thing. _

_ After leaving college, Matt texted you he had a free hour to have lunch, and as a police Sergeant, those free hours were once in a blue moon.  _

_ The lunch went as usual, with the small difference that a waitress spilled a glass of water over your clothes, are weird things going to keep happening? You asked to yourself. _

_ Oh, believe. The worst was yet to come.  _

_ ''So, are we going to Kara's house tonight?'' Matt asked walking by your side. _

_ ''Sure! We haven't seen her in a while, besides, I feel bad'' You gave him a look with pouted eyes. _

_ ''May I ask why, love?'' _

_ ''I tumbled her down with just a kick while we were sparring! She said her butt hurt for like a week'' You couldn't help but laugh at the memory, Matt imitating your actions. _

_ ''God yes! I remember that!'' he cleaned a happy tear ''But that only proves that you're good at it, babe'' He pressed a kiss on the top of your head easily. _

_ ''I think I will buy her some chocolates for tonight'' You said in between laughs again, stopping at the street where your paths separate. But that day? Those paths were going to be separated for more than they should. Or shouldn't they? _

_ ''That's a good idea,'' he smiled ''We can go to the market before her house tonight'' Matt looked at his clock and then at you ''Shit, I'm almost late. Gotta go, see you tonight babe,'' He laid a hand on your shoulder and left a soft kiss on your lips ''Love you.'' _

_ ''Love you too'' You answered, the smile never leaving your face. ''You handsome!'' Matt looked back over his shoulder just to send you a flying kiss, waving his hand, loosing among the people. _

_ So, you had left your job earlier, had lunch with your boyfriend, at it was barely two pm. You didn't go to your apartment, avoiding that tiny voice in your head that told you you should. Instead, that day you decided to pay a visit to the lab your other friends worked at.  _

_ The lab was big, outside big letters were eye-catching. Just as a tech and bio company should be, always looking for different ways of improving mankind. You were known almost by the entire building, so the secretary just let you in.  _

_ There they were, looking tired but excited as usual.  _

_ ''We're so close'' Lauren pointed out giving you a tight hug before asking how things were going. _

_ ''Yes! We haven't run any test yet, but if this thing works... We will change history.'' Paul looked almost scared, looking at the device on the white table. _

_ ''I would ask you how you did it, but I'm pretty sure the only word I'd understand is 'proton', and that's it'' You laughed. _

_ ''It is complicated, yes. But as we have tested with small objects, those complex terms had seemed to work.'' He scratched his head. _

_ ''That's true. The other day we were able to move a grape. Now we just add some other things to increase the power, we need to try with something bigger.''  _

_ They were working on how to transport atoms, concrete things. The grape experiment had worked, they were able to make it crossed the room when they activated the small machine. As you spoke, the rest of the team kept on running tests on other things, creating, innovating. _

_ And then what was not supposed to happen, happened. _

_ The building was shaking, was it an earthquake? You could look outside the window, people walking normally, so it wasn't an earthquake. A red light indicated the state of emergency, and the security team was running as fast as possible to get to the floor you and your friends were at. The birds crashed on the windows again, and thanks to the shock you fell to the floor, the tiny little machine your friends were working on started vibrating, and they recognized the blue light it emitted, the same light that appeared when the grape was moved.  _

_ Fear was on everyone's faces, a loud metallic noise was filling the room, and you tried to cover your head from the pieces of the roof that were falling, but then, the box fell from the table and it hit your shoulder. _

_ And then everything was silent. _

_ When you opened your eyes, you were in some sort of cage, a tall blond man looking at you seriously, next to him a four eyed woman who looked more excited.  _

_ Erwin and Hanji. Those were their names. _

''Oi, you idiot'' His voice took you out of those memories, so you looked at him instead of you tea cup.

''Don't you have someone else to bother, Levi?'' You raised an eyebrow. It is true, your personality had changed after living in that new but old world.

''Tch, I've been talking to you for about a minute'' His voice was rough as usual. ''Then all of you ask me why I don't speak. It looks that everyone has water instead of fucking brains.

''Then tell me what do you want before I leave'' You stood up, ignoring the rest of his words, in the end, the tea was already cold.

''I was telling you that you should go to bed. Your face looks shittier than the normal.''

''Yeah, I'm aware of it. Thanks for the reminder.''

Your relationship with Levi was... Stressful. You couldn't stand each other, yet you always ended up talking. And throwing shit at each other. Still, you always found yourself near him, because of training, missions, paperwork, or more. The first time you met him he had been rough, not even caring about why were you dressing so differently or where you were from. You didn't join the army, the Survey Corps noticed your abilities in fighting, and surprisingly you were almost natural with the ODM. And besides, how were they going to explain that you were from another era? Another world? You were good in what they needed, so in a little amount of time you got your uniform. Almost against your will, but if that meant that you had food and a roof to sleep under, you were good. With time, Levi asked subtle questions, it was hard to believe everything that you had told him. How the hell was even possible? You couldn't even answer. And the truth was, that you didn't care about giving him explanations, he was an idiot. 

After a year of living inside the walls, being part of the SC thanks your skills, you were still trying to find ways to go back home. How could you pass from being a History and Literature teacher, from being a soldier that was fighting to protect humanity? 

But destiny worked in complex ways, and you could have never imagined that the last thing you were going to want, was going back home. 


End file.
